Muž, který nezemřel
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Při náhodném incidentu se k týmu připlete poněkud neočekávaný divák.


**Muž, který nezemřel**

Byl to skoro normální večer.

Jediné, co na něj bylo zvláštní, alespoň ze začátku, bylo to, že neměli případ. V poslední době byli tak zavalení prací – občas to vypadalo, jako by Straussová žádnému jinému týmu než tomu jejich nevěřila, i když na ně pořád nasazovala – že volný večer, tím spíš páteční večer, po kterém měla následovat dokonce i volná sobota, byl téměř zázrakem.

Hotch měl Jacka na noc u své švagrové a Will slíbil, že se postará o Henryho, aby si JJ trochu oddychla nejen od práce, ale i od svých mateřských povinností, proto nebylo těžké vyrazit ven a trochu se pobavit, po dlouhé době opět v plném počtu.

Trocha alkoholu a tance a hodně smíchu, uvolněná atmosféra, to všechno napomohlo tomu, že se Hotch, Morgan a Reid někdy kolem půlnoci, teď už poslední, kteří z jejich týmu v baru zůstali, ve velice dobré náladě rozhodli nevolat si taxi, ale trochu se projít nočním městem.

To byla právě ta chvíle, kdy se původně skvělý večer začal zatraceně rychle kazit.

Ve městě bylo chladno. Na ulici nebyla skoro ani noha, protože tak pozdě v noci se zřejmě i obyvatelé velkých měst rozhodli, že už toho bylo na jeden den dost, a zalezli domů.

Kráčeli právě, zabraní ve velice družném hovoru, jednou z menších a dokonale opuštěných ulic, když za sebou zaslechli tichý zvuk.

Nejdříve si toho ani nevšimli. Jejich pozornost upoutalo až to, když někdo položil Reidovi dlaň na rameno a prudce ho obrátil k sobě.

Mladík to nečekal a zavrávoral a Hotch s Morganem se reflexivně otočili taky, takže se najednou, zčistajasna, ocitli tváří v tvář čtyřem mužům.

Jeden z nich držel v ruce nůž.

„Peněženky," vyzval je jeho přítel, oči přivřené a vlasy mastné a rozcuchané.

Třetí muž se nervózně rozhlédl okolo, jestli je někdo nevidí. Čtvrtý se tvářil nezúčastněně.

„Co?" zeptal se Morgan nechápavě a zmateně potřásl hlavou.

Obličeje mužů ztuhly a ten, co jim byl nejblíže, zavrčel a přitom trochu vycenil zuby. „Peněženky," zopakoval o něco hlasitěji, dost důrazně na to, že ho museli pochopit, i kdyby nechtěli.

Hotch se zamračil, jak se snažil soustředit. Tihle muži po nich chtěli peněženky? Chtěli je… _okrást_? Překvapeně zamrkal. Opravdu je chtěli okrást, přímo tady, na ulici, kam mohl každou chvíli někdo přijít a vidět je? Copak nevěděli, že jsou od FBI?

Hotch tak přece i vypadal, ne? Jako agent. Vždycky mu to všichni říkali.

A teď tady byli tihle čtyři, co ho chtěli obrat. Idioti, kteří ohrožovali jeho a jeho kolegy nožem a proč vlastně si s sebou nevzal ani jednu zbraň, když si dneska vyrazil?

„Hej," ozval se za nimi příjemný, hluboký hlas, pro Hotche i jeho dva kolegy naprosto neznámý. „Co takhle vykašlat se na to a v klidu se rozejít?"

„Kamarád vás přišel zachránit, jo?" ozval se jeden z mužů posměšně, a zatímco Morgan s Reidem na něj zírali, napůl naštvaně a napůl zmateně, jak ještě úplně nezaregistrovali, co se děje (Hotche napadlo, že by to Morgan neměl tolik přehánět s pitím. Naopak Reid by možná měl pít o něco častěji, aby si vytvořil alespoň malou odolnost vůči alkoholu.), Hotch se pootočil, aby se na toho nově příchozího, který se objevil, aby je zachránil, podíval.

Ten muž byl vysoký a výrazně pohledný, s inteligentníma, zářivě modrýma očima a tmavými vlasy, oblečený v dlouhém šedém vojenském kabátě, který Hotch naposledy viděl v obrázkové knížce o druhé světové válce, kterou měl ještě jako dítě. K Hotchově překvapení vypadal naprosto klidně, jako by ho nijak netrápilo to, že stojí uprostřed noci na ulici a plete se do něčeho dost nebezpečného.

Hotch zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Vypadalo to skoro, že ten muž snad ani nemá pud sebezáchovy, protože i Hotch, v tom mírně podnapilém stavu, ve kterém byl, věděl, že by teď byl nejradši kdekoli jinde, jen ne tady, protože tady se docela jistě schylovalo k něčemu, co by si během páteční noci rád odpustil.

Zvláště, když nebyl ve službě.

„No tak, nechcete přece problémy, ne?" zeptal se muž klidně a došel až k nim. Kabát se mu u kotníků při každém kroku vlnil a Hotch si nemohl pomoct, aby ten měkký pohyb fascinovaně nesledoval, protože ten záhadný muž byl jako vystřižený z nějakého starého filmu.

Morgan a Reid se konečně pomalu otočili, aby se podívali, co se děje.

Jeden z mužů, kteří je přepadli, ten, co se předtím tan nervózně rozhlížel, udělal drobný krůček dozadu, obličej sevřený do zamyšlené grimasy, jak se rozhodoval, jestli má utéct a kámoše v tom nechat, nebo za nimi stát až do konce.

Zřejmě se ale nějak nemohl rozhodnout ani pro jednu možnost, protože přešlapoval na místě. Krůček tam, krůček zpátky, drobný poskok. A znovu krůček tam, krůček zpátky, drobný poskok.

Ozbrojený muž se zamračil. V očích se mu přitom blýsklo, ale zřejmě se rozhodl jejich zachránce ignorovat, protože jeho další slova směřovala opět jen k nim. „Řekl jsem, že chci vaše peněženky!" štěkl po nich, na lících nepravidelné rudé skvrny vzteku.

Nikdo se nepohnul a jemu zřejmě došla trpělivost, protože se po nich rozmáchnul nožem, přesně tak, aby se mu povedlo zasáhnout Hotche, nejspíš někam do hrudníku, podle směru, kterým vedl ránu, čemuž Hotch, s alkoholem zpomalenými reflexy, nedokázal zabránit.

Na poslední chvíli, těsně předtím, než se mu dlouhý nůž mohl zarýt do těla, ho ale někdo odstrčil stranou, a nebyl to Morgan ani Reid, kteří stáli ohromeně a absolutně nečinně půl metru od něj, mimo zónu hlavního útoku, paže u těla, překvapení a nechápaví a zmatení a snad poprvé v životě zcela k ničemu.

Ale přesto ho někdo odstrčil, právě ten neznámý, tajemný muž ve vojenském kabátě, který se tam tak zčistajasna objevil, aby je zachránil. Teď ho odstrčil pryč, do bezpečí, směrem k Morganovi a Reidovi, ale bohužel se tím sám dostal do rány.

A už nestačil uhnout, takže, s dlaní ještě stále vysoko na Hotchově hrudi, jak ho odstrkoval pryč, jen němě pootevřel pusu a bezúspěšně zalapal po dechu, když se mu do zad, těsně vedle páteře, zabodl nůž.

„Vole, co to děláš?!" vykřikl jeden z útočníků překvapeně.

Další dva couvli a nervózně se rozhlédli, výrazy v jejich obličejích jasně ukazovaly, že teď už to za zábavu nepovažují a nejradši by byli někde hodně daleko.

Muž, který na Hotche zaútočil nožem – a bodl přitom úplně nevinného člověka – polkl a ucukl. Nůž zazvonil o chodník.

„Vypadneme odtud," zavrčel, oči trochu rozšířené, a pak se otočil a společně se svými kumpány utekl do tmy.

„Sakra," vydechl Hotch, najednou úplně střízlivý, když jeho tajemný zachránce zavrávoral, tvář zkřivenou v grimase bolesti.

Kdy se kruci ten večer pokazil? Začalo to přece tak hezky, příjemný večer venku a s přáteli. A teď tady trčí uprostřed nějaké zatracené uličky a před ním stojí muž, kterého ani nezná jménem, ale který má v zádech zasazenou možná smrtelnou ránu, jenom kvůli tomu, že se ho pokoušel zachránit.

Hotch ho zachytil a s pomocí Morgana, který se zřejmě konečně vzpamatoval, pomohl muže jemně položit na zem.

„To nic není, budu v pořádku," zamumlal muž neurčitě a pokusil se vstát, zatímco Reid rychle volal sanitku. „Vážně, nic mi není," zopakoval, i když se pod jeho tělem rychle rozlévala děsivě velká kaluž krve.

„Ležte," přikázal mu Hotch měkce a přitom doufal, že záchranáři jsou někde _blízko_.

Ten muž ztrácel krev zatraceně rychle.

„To nic…" vydechl muž tiše, a potom jeho hlas vymizel do ztracena a umlkl, a on pomalu zavřel oči. Jeho tělo ochablo.

„Do háje!" zanadával Morgan a sedl si na paty. Mlčky na mrtvého muže zíral, jak se snažil pochopit, co se vlastně stalo.

Reid měl dlaň přes pusu, pohled upíral na tělo.

„Sakra, sakra, sakra," opakoval Hotch a prsty si bezradně pročísl vlasy.

Ten muž mu zachránil život. Neznali se, nikdy předtím se neviděli, a přece byl tak odvážný, že se postavil proti čtyřem mužům, jen aby jim pomohl, a pak Hotche odstrčil z cesty noži, za což nakonec zaplatil vlastním životem.

„Sakra!"

Muž se prudce nadechl, jeho oči se doširoka otevřely a on se posadil, zmatený, jako by vůbec nevěděl, kde je, a co tam dělá.

Reid vypískl a uskočil dozadu, Morgan ucuknul, oči vytřeštěné. Hotch ztuhnul na místě a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí.

Muž se po nich rozhlédl, a pak dlouze, unaveně vydechl a klesl zpátky na zem. „Kruci," zamumlal a tiše, nevesele se rozesmál. „Zase to musím celé vysvětlovat?"


End file.
